thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tim (TV Series)
Tim is a survivor of the zombie apocalypse in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Woodbury army. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tim's life before or as the outbreak began. He may have lived in or near Woodbury. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Tim resided in Woodbury. He accompanied the Governor on a mission to a helicopter crash scene, where he stood guard, armed with a silenced Walther P38 pistol, as the others dispatched walkers, and took one US soldier prisoner. He accompanied the Governor on an ambush of a National Guard group, assisting in taking out the soldiers and recovering their weapons. After a surviving soldier was seen limping away from the carnage, the Governor shot him in the side and handed Tim a knife, ordering him to put an end to the soldier's life. "Say the Word" Tim was first seen at the Woodbury celebration. He was walking with some buddies when Michonne turned and ran into him, causing him to call out. Then he saw Michonne find out who killed the zombie arena. Tim is later seen in a truck with Caesar Martinez, Milton Mamet, and Merle Dixon. They searched for zombies to use for the Woodbury arena event. Tim managed to trap some of the zombies and they transported them back to Woodbury. He is not seen again until nightfall during the arena fight between Merle and Martinez. It appeared that Tim was the referee of the arena fights, allowing the walkers to move closer and blowing the whistle at certain times. "Hounded" Tim, Merle, Crowley, and Gargulio were sent out to search for Michonne. However, their target ambushed them, and Crowley was decapitated, Tim being impaled by her sword before being used as a shield for Merle's bullets. A few moments later, Merle walks over to Tim's corpse and stabs his head to prevent reanimation. Death Killed By *Michonne (Caused, Alive) After being sent out along with three others in search of Michonne, the group was ambushed by Michonne, who had snuck up behind Tim and Crowley. Crowley was quickly decapitated, and Tim was impaled by her sword. *Merle Dixon (Alive, Accidental; Before Reanimation) Michonne then used him as a shield and he was shot twice by Merle. Before he could reanimate, Merle sunk his bayonet through his eye socket, and into his brain, thus preventing him from reanimating. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tim has killed: *Wilson (Alongside his fellow survivors) *6 U.S. Military Soldiers (Alongside his fellow survivors) *National Guardsman 6 *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Walk With Me" *"Say the Word" *"Hounded" Trivia *Tim was the first Woodbury citizen to die on-screen. *He wore a necklace with a bullet. *In the post-episode show for "Say the Word", Talking Dead, Chris Hardwick dubbed Tim "Evil Glenn". *It is unclear why Tim was not mentioned in the "In Memoriam" segment during the Talking Dead's post-episode show of "Hounded". Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Minor Characters Category:Walk With Me Category:Say the Word Category:Hounded Category:All TV Series Characters